


But Things, They Change

by jmda4



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Past Fic, its always been complicated, moira and alexis relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmda4/pseuds/jmda4
Summary: Moira didn't know how to handle Alexis's stillness. David had always been so fussy that when Alexis came along, she was just...there.
Relationships: Alexis Rose & Moira Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	But Things, They Change

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is going to be a short fic about Moira and Alexis when Alexis was a baby and then a little bit growing up. The two of them always had a fascinating dynamic, so when I got a request for something like this, I was really into it!

David was always crying. It took both Moira and Johnny--but often Adelina--to settle him enough so that he would sleep. The constant shrieks were enough to make Moira pull her hair out (and her wigs off), but she was needed. 

As exhausting as David was, and as much as he needed the utmost attention, Moira knew that when she occasionally tended to her son, he gave her attention back. It was different attention, but his neediness fed on her desire to be in the spotlight, and knowing that she could be the one thing to calm him assured her that she was important. She was needed.

Then, Alexis came along. Four years later, her aqua-eyed daughter, a daughter whom she expected to be a son, shifted her parenting perspective.

Alexis didn't need much. She didn't really cry, and for the most part, she was still. It was most parents' dreams, but to Moira, it was boring. 

"What do you think she's even pondering, John," Moira would ask her husband, waiting for her daughter to do something. "She's just...there. She doesn't need us."

"She needs us, Moira," Johnny would reply. "She's just not as needy as David." 

It frustrated Moira to no end. Alexis didn't need the same amount of attention that David did, but in return, Alexis didn't give Moira the same attention back. Even with Moira's proclaimed "hands-off" approach, she wanted her daughter to need her. Her actress side loved to be needed and was stronger--and in her opinion, a better fit--than her mother side.

Alexis turned one, and she smiled a lot. She giggled at whatever David did or said and only cried if she fell down while toddling around. When Moira was around, Alexis was solemn. It was as if she didn't know her mother. It wasn't too far off: once Alexis was about three months old and old enough to be left with nannies and house staff, Moira began to work longer hours. David was baby Alexis's favorite person in the world, and Moira couldn't stand it. Alexis never seemed to need her, not even when she was a newborn, and there was little point in sticking around. And there was no bond.

Alexis toddled her first red carpet at two. At a premiere for a movie about mothers and daughters, Moira had decided to drag her along for the extra publicity. In a frilly, pink dress and far too much mascara for a two-year-old, Alexis cried softly next to her mother as the bright lights of cameras flashed in her eyes. Moira lifted her daughter onto her hip, jokingly rolled her eyes at the reporters, and remarked: "Kids, right?" She couldn't console Alexis for the rest of the carpet and, embarrassed, took her home and swore that she would never take her to another premiere.

At five, Alexis began kindergarten, and it was the first time she comprehended disappointment in her mother. How could she not be there for her first day of school? When the car came to pick her up, Alexis yelled "Bye!" in case anyone in her family was around. They had been there for David's first day, but her mother just couldn't muster up enough care for her. Alexis didn't know why. She didn't know what she had done wrong.

What Alexis didn't know was that it wasn't her fault. She simply was not a fussy baby, and somehow, there was no bond between them. All because she wasn't needy and Moira couldn't be as needed as when David was young.

All Alexis could hope, for as long as she remembered, was that someday, there would be an opportunity where she and her mother could become just that: a real mother and daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Requests are always welcomed :)


End file.
